twilight facebook
by nadine belikov
Summary: as the title says.. twilight in facebook version. hope you enjoy!


Twilight Facebook

**Bella Swan **changed hometown to FORKS

**Bella Swan** is freaking out over starting her new school tomorrow hopefully people will leave me alone!!

**Eric Yorkie. **Have you seen the new Hottie Bella??

**Mike newton** YES!

**Tyler Crowley** Who hasn't!

**Mike Newton **i thought you were gay Eric

**Eric Yorkie** Who told you that!

**Mike newton **Everyone thinks it!

**Jessica Stanley **is seriously annoyed over the fact the new girl is getting all the attention and hse aint even pretty. Hmm might go and be her friend and get in on this

**Lauren Mallory likes this.**

**Bella swan **is now friends with **Mike Newton,Eric Yorkie,Tyler Crowley,Jessica stanley,Lauren Mallory **and** Angela weber**

**Bella Swan** wonders who are thoses five people sat over there??

**jessica stanley**. They are the cullens. They are all Dr Cullens forster kids but they are

all together, together apart from Edward the seriously hot one who doesnt date

apparently noone here is good enough.

**Lauren Mallory likes this**

**Edward Cullen.. **wishes everyone would stop asking me about the new girl i cant READ her mind! Its like shes not even there!

**Edward Cullen.. **The past hour as been like my personal HELL!

**Alice Cullen **Why

**Edward cullen** doesnt matter

**Alice cullen **i know why xD

**Edward cullen **no you dont!!

**Alice cullen** yes i do ill see you in a few days brother.

**Bella swan. **Do i smell funny! And what was Edwards problem

**mike newton likes this**

**Mike Newton.** Yeah bella what did you do to him it looked like you stabbed him with a

pencil.

**Bella Swan. **Wonders where he is! Its been days!

**Edward Cullen** i will not let a human chase me away im going to do this and treat her the same

**Alice cullen, Carlisle cullen,Esme cullen, jasper Hale, Emmett cullen and Rosalie **

**Hale likes this**

**Bella Swan.** OMG he was in class!

**Edward Cullen.** I did it but i couldnt stop talking to her :S

**Mike Newton.** What was cullen doing speaking to Bella!

**Tyler Crowley. **OMG my car hit the ice wrong

**Bella Swan.** OMG im going to die by a van!

**Edward cullen.** NOT HER!

**Edward Cullen. **Why did i just do that!

**Rosalie Hale. ** Well i dont no EDWARD thats it just show everyone what we really

are!

**Bella Swan Sent a message to Edward Cullen**

how did u stop the van! You pushed it away with your hand!

**Edward cullen.** No one is going to believe you..

**bella Swan **i wasnt going to tell i just want to know the truth

**edward cullen** cant you just thank me and get on with it

**bella swan** thank you

**edward cullen** you aint going to drop it are you

**bella swan. **Nope

**edward cullen **well i hope you like disapointment!

**Bella Swan.** Everyone im fine!

**mike newton,eric yorkie,tyler crowley,jessica stanley and angela weber like this**

**Edward cullen. **Is somewhere he shouldnt be

**Emmett cullen..** why where are you

**Edward cullen. **It none of ur business!

**Emmett cullen. **Oh just thought you were hunting :(

**Bella Swan** just had the strangest dream ever!

**Eric Yorkie** is thinking of asking Bella to the prom

**Mike newton.** No your not i am

**tyler crowley. **None of you are coz i am

**Eric Yorkie. **May the best man win!

**Bella Swan** IS NOT GOING THE PROM! I will be in jacksonville! So stop asking!

**Edward Cullen** has had enough!

**Bella swan** is now friends with ** Edward cullen**

**bella swan wrote on Edwards cullen's wall**

so your finally talking to me then!

**Edward cullen**.. i said it was best if we werent friends not that we couldnt

**Bella swan.** So if i play dumb we can be friends. So u wana hang out, everyone going to la push beach you want to come.

**Edward cullen** i dont know its to crowded

**La Push Beach event has been made**

**Bella swan, mike newton,jessica stanley,angela weber,tyler crowley, eric yorkie and lauren mallory are attending.**

**Jessica stanley** why is bella sitting with edward now every lunch time and not with us!

**Lauren mallory. **Because shes as weird as them!

**Edward cullen.** Im so not going biology today

**Bella swan **Feels sick!

**Edward Cullen** whos that across th.....

**Edward Cullen **is taking bella to the nurses office!

**Edward cullen wrote on bellas wall..**

told you not to go to biology

**bella swan,** can you put me down!

**Bella swan** is in the nurses office

**Edward cullen** is taking bella home. Alice any chance you can drive bellas car home after school?

**Bella Swan **my car is home =D

**Bella Swan **is down at La Push Beach and bumped into an old friend

**bella swan **is now friends with ** Jacob Black**

**Bella Swan** never known a camping trip to take this long!

**Jessica Stanley **made an event! Prom dress shopping in Port angelas

**Lauren Mallory **is going

**Angela Weber **is going

**Bella swan **maybe going

**Jessica Stanley ** changed date of Prom dress Shopping due to date with Mike

**Lauren mallory **isnt going

**Bella swan **is now going

**Bella Swan **is on Google and found out something she didnt really wanted to confirm!

**Jessica Stanley.** Has found mine and Angelas Prom dresses but has lost Bella

**Edward Cullen** OH no Bella is in trouble!

**Bella Swan**. Oh who are theses man!(remembers self denfence)

**Edward Cullen** has found bella and taking her for dinner

**Alice cullen likes this**

**Bella Swan** is going to tell him what she knows

**Edward Cullen** ah hell she knows

**Bella Swan **and **Edward Cullen **are in a relationship

**Jessica Stanley** OMG bella and Edward!

**Bella Swan **OMG is going to meet Edwards Family :S

**Bella Swan **is now friends with **Alice cullen,Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen**

**Edward Cullen **created an event **Baseball!**

**Bella swan, Alice cullen, Jasper Hale, Emmett cullen, Rosalie Hale, Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen **are attenting

**Edward Cullen **trouble has arrived im sorry Bella but im taking you away

**Bella Swan** oh no ur not need to make sure Charlie is ok!

**Bella Swan **is going back home! As had enough of forks!

**Alice Cullen. **Is in hiding with bella and jasper

**Edward Cullen **ah hell the tracker has figured it out

**Bella Swan **need to go and leaves everyone

**Bella swan **worte on **Edward Wall**

Im sorry but he has my mother. Please forgive me love you always Bella

**Jasper Cullen **where as bella gone i only left her alone for 1 min!

**Bella swan **is on her way to her old ballet school

**Bella Swan. **Damn! James bloody tricked me oh well at lest he cant get to Edward

**Edward cullen **has a fight with **james!**

**Alice Cullen **worte on **Carlisle cullen's wall.**

There is soo much blood

**Carlisle Cullen** past me ur belt so i can stop the lost of blood and go and help your brothers!

**Edward Cullen **No shes been biten!

**Alice Cullen **i seen this edward you know this

**Edward Cullen **its not ment to be like this!

**Carlisle Cullen ** you have no choice even let her complete the change or

try and suck the vemon out its a clean cut!

**Edward Cullen **Cant stop!!!

**Bella swan **Wow where am i

**Edward cullen **your in hospital

**Bella Swan** you save me

**Edward Cullen **no your in here becase of me

**bella Swan. ** James?

**Edward cullen** is gone!

**Bella Swan ** im not moving to jacksonville im staying in forks!

**Edward cullen **its for the best

**Bella Swan** No No No im staying here how could you say that

**Edward Cullen **where else am i ment to go

**Bella Swan **YAY im staying in forks but aint liking the fact Alice is using me as a life size

Dress up doll!

**Alice Cullen likes this**

**Bella Swan **is going to kill EDWARD! Hes taking me the PROM!

**Bella Swan **Wrote on **Edward Cullen's Wall**

I want to be with you forever

**Edward Cullen..** so you want to be a monster

**Bella Swan **no so iav got forever with you

**Edward Cullen **so your not happy just having a long and happy life with me?

**Bella Swan **for now it will

**Bella Swan **one day ill get what i want!!!!

**Alice Cullen likes this**

Hehe yeah i got bored and did a quick Facebook version of Twilght hope you like! XD


End file.
